


Détendu

by Anonymous



Series: Forbidden Kinks [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Consensual, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John took a long sip of his beer, pretending to debate the idea of making Stiles go back upstairs for the rest of the twenty minutes. His kid really had a hard time of being patient, but honestly, John didn’t much like being patient either. And it had been a really rough day.Switching his hand so it was less holding Stiles’ back, and instead brushing through his hair gently, he put his beer down for a moment so he could undo the front, slightly pulling his bulge out through the opening. He chuckled as Stiles swallowed heavily, his brown eyes locked on his father’s crotch, and finally let him have it. Just the slightest nudge to the back of his head, and Stiles was moaning as he dove forward.





	Détendu

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 6  
>  ~~Daddy~~ | ~~Corset~~ | **Cock Worship** | ~~Biting~~

John Stilinski sighed in relief as he sat down in his armchair. After a long day at work, this was everything he needed – a chance to kick back and relax, put his feet up, crack open a beer and catch up on the game he’d recorded the night before.

Well, nearly everything he needed. He flicked his eyes towards the clock on the side mantle, calculating that it would only be another few minutes before he could truly get comfortable. His thoughts on this were interrupted, though, by the thing he was waiting for.

Stiles ran down the stairs quickly, stumbling over himself in his haste. John raised an eyebrow at the early entrance, sitting back as his son fumbled over to him, taking a kneeling position and squirming his way underneath one of his father’s outstretched legs so he was in between them.

Before his son could get too carried away, though, he placed a hand on his forehead to hold him back. “Did you finish your assignment? I told you to work on it until six.”

“Signed, sealed, and delivered into my professor’s assignment inbox already, daddy-io!” Stiles rushed out, trying to removed his dad’s hand from his head without actually touching it. “Now come on, I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

“I hope you didn’t rush it just for this,” his dad grumbled, long past the days where his son’s begging could make him drop his pants in a second. “You know better than that.”

“You know I was mostly finished it last night, anyways; I just needed to edit and add the citations in. I didn’t rush I promise, I’ll get at least a 90 on it I think, maybe a 95. My profs all love me, you know that. Now come on.”

John took a long sip of his beer, pretending to debate the idea of making Stiles go back upstairs for the rest of the twenty minutes. His kid really had a hard time of being patient, but honestly, John didn’t much like being patient either. And it had been a really rough day.

Switching his hand so it was less holding Stiles’ back, and instead brushing through his hair gently, he put his beer down for a moment so he could undo the front, slightly pulling his bulge out through the opening. He chuckled as Stiles swallowed heavily, his brown eyes locked on his father’s crotch, and finally let him have it. Just the slightest nudge to the back of his head, and Stiles was moaning as he dove forward.

You would think his eagerness would make him go for it like an animal in heat, but John had long ago helped Stiles realize that sometimes being gentle was the way to go at first, working up to the main event and drawing it out instead of having some fun for a few short minutes. So Stiles started out with little kitten licks over his dad’s briefs, intermittently sucking and swirling his tongue around the musk-soaked fabric, swapping out the sweat for his own saliva. He still had never learned to hold back his noises though, and John had to turn the television up as he settled into enjoy his evening to block out the groans and grunts he was letting out.

This treatment had become so commonplace for the two of them that John was able to stay soft for a long time as his son worked over his cock; it was more of a comfort to him now than it was a way to get off. And Stiles loved that he had to really try hard to work his dad up. John had had his cock sucked many times, but only Stiles could turn it into an event, a fun, relaxing little thing for the two of them together.

He shifted in his seat, allowing one of his large balls to spill out the side of his briefs, and Stiles fell on it like a moth to a light. He nursed on it gently, sucking the gentle skin in between his lips, the lightest of kisses being splayed over the skin.

(It made John remember when Stiles had come to him, asking his dad to help him out. He was going on a date later that night with some girl at school, and he was worried that she was going to expect him to kiss her at the end, but he’d never kissed anyone before. Now, John wasn’t into guys – they both enjoyed Stiles’ need for cock, but that was as far as he was ever going to go with his son. He certainly wasn’t about to kiss him to give the kid some practice, but he did have another idea.

He talked Stiles through the act of kissing by having him pretend his father’s cockhead was the mouth of the girl he liked – it worked because John was uncut, so when he told him to insert his tongue between the lips, he got to feel the delicious sensation of a tongue inside his foreskin. They ended up practicing for so long that Stiles missed his date, but he hadn’t seemed that upset about it.)

There was a hitching sound coming from Stiles throat as he began to open his mouth more, laving the ball with his tongue now, leaving it wet and sticky with saliva. John rested one of his hands back on the top of his head, combing his fingers through the short hair as he coaxed him into moving closer, opening his mouth more to bring the entire thing into his mouth. It was so warm and wonderful, and by the loud moan Stiles let out, he enjoyed it just as much.

But even though he’d built up the ability to withstand Stiles’ administrations, he was still just a man in the end, and now he could feel his cock chubbing up slightly as his blood began to rush downwards. His son could feel it too, and as he sucked on the one nut he began to nuzzle his cheek into the saliva-soaked underwear, rubbing it over and over his dad’s cock. It was a sweet action, and it served to bring John closer to the edge of hardness, so he decided to allow the kid what he wanted.

He had to put his beer down again so he could fully pull his cock and balls out of his underwear, and Stiles let out a disgruntled noise as his mouth was forcibly detached from it’s position. The nut he’d been sucking on is cold from the sudden feel of cold air running over its spit-soaked skin, but he’s sure it’ll warm up again quickly.

Stiles holds himself back slightly as he shifts around to get comfortable again, waiting patiently for his dad to be ready for him again. When he picks up his beer again, that’s enough of a hint for him.

Again, it’s little licks that he feels over his slowly-hardening cock first, light touches as his son works his tongue into the grooves and ridges, tangling lightly in the hairs along the base before running up in long swipes that go from root to tip. The licking slowly morphs into open mouthed tonguing, bringing larger patches of skin into the warm heat of his mouth. There’s a vein that runs along the bottom of John’s dick that Stiles seems to have a particular fondness for, and this time is no different; he licks and sucks over it for long intervals of time as if committing it even farther into his memory.

John finishes his beer as he allows Stiles to have his fun, enjoying the cleaning job his cock is getting and warmth of an eager mouth running over him, but eventually he’s ready to kick it up a notch. He grabs his own cock, now significantly harder, and stretches it up straight, knowing Stiles would understand.

He’ll never get over how incredible it feels to have a mouth sink down over the full length of your dick. It had taken plenty of work but he’d made his son into the ideal cocksucker, one who didn’t tease and play but instead sunk all the way down in one go. He could feel him breathing through his nose against his groin, and his tongue continued to move gently back and forth over the vein, massaging him to an even more engorged state. He couldn’t imagine it was easy to work him over and breathe at the same time, but a glance down to his son’s face showed him looking blissed out with his eyes closed. There was a rocking motion coming from his body as he no doubt sought out some friction on his own hard cock, but he’d have to take care of that by himself later.

Stiles didn’t need to move his mouth off an inch in order to fuck over his cock; he’d come up with a great technique involving his tongue, lips, and throat that felt even better than the motion of moving in and out. He’d tighten his lips around the base first, and then press his tongue up in a rolling motion, before finally swallowing around the head of the cock to make it feel like a massage. It never failed to work for John, and he knows anyone else that Stiles has sucked no doubt loves it, as well.

It’s such a gradual orgasm that it drools out of him instead of shooting out, puddling up in his son’s mouth until it’s filled with it. He lets out a sigh of relief as the rest of the tension from the rough day at work flows out of him. 

As Stiles finishes swallowing and pulls off, John finally takes notice of his son’s wiggling and pushes him back. “Get upstairs and take care of yourself, didn’t you mention this morning that Scott wanted you to come over?”

Stiles looked mournfully towards his dad’s crotch, as if debating going in for a second round, but stands up anyways, shifting slightly to rearrange his own hard cock that was tenting his pants. “Yea, him and Allison broke up a few weeks ago and he wants me to come help him out, I’m probably going to end up spending the night again.”

John just nodded, returning his attention to the TV, holding back a chuckle as he thought about what kind of “help” Scott needed from his son. “You just can’t get enough, can you?”

The sounds of his son crashing up the stairs in a hurry to get to his next suck session was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This one didn't go in the direction I was originally expecting it to at all, but I hope you guys enjoy it, anyways. I'm discovering that kinktober might just be a way for me to get some of my tamer kinks out.


End file.
